


Just Mimo Things: Part Five (Christmas Edition)

by Agido6



Series: Just Mimo Things [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Mina is a bit of a grumpy Scrooge in this, Momo continues being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Mimo household! That's all it really is, just Christmas fluff
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Series: Just Mimo Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082417
Kudos: 47





	Just Mimo Things: Part Five (Christmas Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Mina, you Scrooge, how could you not want to listen to Momo sing Christmas songs way too loudly? How rude. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone on here who celebrates! Just felt like writing a bit of fluff before I celebrate myself.

Christmas in the Mimo household was pretty casual. They invited their friends over for dessert in the evening, with a small pile of presents under the tree that Momo had painstakingly wrapped two days before. During the day, Mina cooked Christmas dinner, and then they would usually make hot chocolate and curl up on the couch together to watch all the cheesy Christmas movies Momo wanted. (She particularly liked Krampus, even though it always freaked her out and she would hide in Mina's shirt the rest of the night). 

Mina hummed to herself as she stirred the sauce in the kitchen. This was one of her favorite parts of the day- right before all the chaos that would ensue as soon as Sana and Dahyun arrived that evening, and moreso when Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Tzuyu arrived later. (Chaeyoung was always late). It was peaceful now, with the pot bubbling over and the windows frosted, and the smell of pie baking in the oven. She loved the domesticity of it all. 

But she knew it was coming. Because Momo always did this, every year. 

The first twinkle of a xylophone reached Mina's ears, and she sighed as she stood at the stove. _Here it comes...1....2....3..._

Momo burst into the room, her phone out and blasting Christmas music at full volume, already singing at the top of her lungs. 

"-thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast _asleeeeppp!"_

Mina looked up as Momo danced around the kitchen, raising an eyebrow as she continued to stir. 

"Then I saw Mommy tickle _Santaaaaa Claus,_ underneath his beard so snowy _whiteeee!"_

"Momo-"

"Oh, what a laugh it would have been, if Daddy had only seen-"

"Momo-"

"Mommy kissing Santa Claus last _NIGHTTTT!"_

"Momo!"

Momo stopped dancing, grinning so wide even as she was out of breath that Mina couldn't prevent herself from taking her face, squishing her red cheeks and giggling. 

"That is the fifth time this week you've played that song out loud." 

Momo shrugged. "It's a good song. And it's Christmas, Minari! Where's your holiday spirit?" she asked. 

"In the food I'm trying not to burn for our friends."

Momo huffed and turned down the volume. "So you want me to stop?" Mina smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. 

"You don't have to stop, baby, just be a _little_ less loud? And maybe not in here? I don't want you to hurt yourself." 

"Fine, fine..." Momo grumbled, swiping a cookie off of the plate Mina had specifically told her not to touch and storming away. Mina chuckled and returned to work, only getting to bask in the quiet for a minute before she heard music start back up. 

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know..."

"Momo." Mina called. 

"Make my wish come _trueeee-"_

"Momoring."

"All I want for Christmas is _youuuuu!"_

"Momo!"

"What?" 

"A little quieter, please?" 

More grumbling. Then the music cut off again. Mina turned off the fire under the sauce, tasting a bit and humming in satisfaction. Everything was finally ready, and she could snuggle with Momo like she'd been looking forward to all day. 

Except...

The silence was pretty daunting. Mina thought of how bright Momo's eyes had been while she was singing, how cute she'd looked, how happy she was, and Mina felt guilty. She was just having fun. 

"Momoring?" Mina called, washing her hands. "Hey, you don't have to stop for me. I'm done anyway." No answer. Mina frowned as she dried off her hands, shame starting to creep over her. _Did I hurt her feelings?_

Soft footsteps padded in behind her, and Mina turned to see Momo holding a sprig of mistletoe and her phone in the other hand, with a solemn expression. "Do you mind dancing with me, Minari? Nothing too fast, I promise." 

Mina nodded quietly, fondness warming her chest as Momo flipped through songs, until the slow chords of 'Silver Bells' rose through the air. Momo set her phone on the counter, holding her hand out for Mina, who took it with a smile. Momo spun her around until Mina's back was pressed to her front, and Momo's arms went around her waist, swaying them back and forth. 

Mina leaned her head back on Momo's shoulder, breathing in her soft, intoxicating scent and how _warm_ everything was. "Is this really dancing?" she asked. 

"Yup." Momo murmured, and Mina smiled softly, closing her eyes as Momo rocked them from side to side, not speaking again until the song drew to a close. 

"One more thing." Momo said, letting Mina go and twirling her around. With her other hand, she held up the mistletoe, beaming and arching her eyebrows. 

"If you just wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask, Momoring." Mina pointed out. 

"That wouldn't be in the Christmas spirit." Momo countered. 

"I'm sorry, you're right. Come here." Mina clasped Momo's face in her hands and drew her in. Momo hummed softly as she kissed her back. Momo tasted like cookies and warmth and Christmas and love. Mina could feel her smiling into the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around Momo's neck to pull her closer. 

It was at least five minutes before they separated, and the look of absolute bliss on Momo's face was better than anything Momo could ever get her. Mina didn't need a present when she had the best thing in the world right here. 

"Merry Christmas, Minari." Momo whispered, resting her forehead against Mina's. Mina kissed her again, just a soft press of their lips together. 

"Merry Christmas, Momoring." 


End file.
